


I Know Your Secret

by kyluxtrashcompactor



Series: Finding Balance [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Edging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor/pseuds/kyluxtrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation that hit him then, the way Ren actually reached out with his mind and shifted the plug inside him so it struck those nerves, traveled like a thousand volts of electricity straight to his pulsing cock. The insides of his thighs burned, his spine tingled, and his head slammed back with a gasp of air against the corridor wall.</p><p>“You will learn something deeper about control today, General,” the knight said. “I promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Secret

Hux had long prided himself on being a man who did not tolerate disruption in his carefully mechanized routines; not only as a commanding officer in a career capacity, but as a man. Efficiency and order were like drugs, coursing through his system and stilling secret turmoil.

_Mostly secret._

Ren obeyed their tacit rule about sifting through Hux’s mind; he was only allowed a glimpse, and Hux could tell, could feel him when he was there. It was mere sibilation, like a tingling bourbon buzz without the intoxication. Any deeper than that, and Hux felt as though a thousand eyes were staring at him, naked upon display and stripped of his control. It had, remarkably, only taken Hux one vicious discourse of rejection to put Ren in his place, to set boundaries that were not to be crossed.

Hux sank down onto his bed, having just showered and toweled himself dry, and wondered briefly whether the coy way that Ren enjoyed upsetting Hux’s modus operandi was because Ren read his mind, or read his body language. Hux was not sure how naturally intuitive Ren truly was, and doubted he was as an astute student of human minutiae as the general.

Nevertheless, Ren seemed to know that Hux enjoyed it when the knight appeared uninvited at his door, let himself in, and took him against the wall with no more permission than Hux’s disinclination to fight back. Ren also knew that it stirred Hux to distraction when Ren stood behind him rather than beside him on the bridge, one fraction of an inch from being too close for the sake of propriety, radiating that sense of physical power that made Hux’s toes curl in his boots.

But still, Hux thought, smiling to himself as he opened the drawer to the compact metal night stand bolted to the wall, Lord Ren did not know _everything_ there was to know about General Hux.

Everything within the drawer was carefully arranged. He withdrew a bottle of lubrication, Ren’s sticky fingerprints cleansed from the plastic with a damp towel, and then, pushed far into the back where that fumbling, eager boy would not find it, Hux found the box he wanted. Setting it on the bed beside him, he closed the drawer and leaned back into the pillows.

Ren was off ship, and had been for several weeks, and Hux felt he should have experienced relief: a return to normalcy in which he might not expect to be swept up in the knight’s torrent and whim. Instead, Hux mused as he uncapped the bottle of lube and carefully applied it to his fingers, Ren managed to disrupt his routine from lightyears away. Hux would be late reporting to the bridge this morning.

He found he did not care, however, a soft moan escaping as he massaged the rim of his entrance, and then slid one finger in. There was a time when he would also have bitten his lip against making a sound, but Ren had discovered that about him too. That he liked letting go, and hearing himself cry out like a filthy whore when Ren fucked him. Sometimes he imagined the entire ship could hear him, blasted through the intercom system, the thought even now making him achingly hard as he worked another finger in. He spread himself open, legs wide and knees at his side, and allowed himself a gasp as he stroked his prostate, watching come leak from the tip of his cock.

And yet release was not his goal.  

He withdrew, and took the box in his clean hand. Unlatching it, he lifted the lid open and revealed one thing Kylo Ren did not know about him: that he liked the prolonged feeling of fullness, the way the fabric of his clothing brushed against the tip of the plug and sent tendrils of pleasure through his groin, and the way he would deign to take his afternoon meals in a full mess hall because he knew, and they didn’t, that being seated with this hidden inside him made him half hard.

What he liked about it the most, he reflected as he applied more lubrication to the conical object, was the self-denial, the refusal to take a break mid-afternoon and bring himself off in the privacy of his quarters. Slowly, he eased the plug in, wincing with a hissed breath at the burn, serving to remind him more potently of Ren’s absence. Then it slipped in and he sighed, squeezing his legs together and rutting down into the bed just once to feel the tip nudge against that bundle of nerves.

Then General Hux rose from bed and washed his hands, replacing the lubrication and the empty box in the drawer. Then he dressed in his pristine uniform, laced his mirror-shined boots, placed his hat over perfectly groomed hair, and reported for duty.

* * *

 

Hux was on the bridge, data pad in hand, reviewing reports from the construction of his super weapon on the planet below. He could just see the burning white glow of the planet, its snow laden surface lending it the guise of a star in the lower right quadrant of the viewport. Absorbed in the schematics and notations which scrolled by, Hux did not notice Lord Ren until he had entered his personal orbit.

Hux could not keep the surprise from registering on his face, though he wiped it away quickly as the knight’s masked head turned at a slight angle toward him. Ren was not due back for days, according to the manifest. Hux felt a flurry of uncomfortable emotions: relief, irritation at that relief, desire, annoyance that such cravings were so close to the surface. And then he felt that whispering buzz in his head, coating the insides of his skull, and he actually took a step away from Ren without meaning to. As he did, the object inside him shifted, jolting him with a burst of pleasure and then shame.

The buzzing in his head immediately vanished, and Hux glared at Ren before dropping his gaze back to the data pad, trying furiously to keep the flush from his cheeks.

“I didn’t expect you,” he announced in a growl.

Ren made a small sound like a hiss of air escaping, laughter diluted by his mask. “I would have thought otherwise,” the knight said in a low voice.

Hux’s eyes snapped back to him, though there was no reason for the gesture, as the general could not read anything on Ren’s face. Now he did feel the color rising on his skin, thinking of himself conveniently worked open for Ren's cock, and it was not entirely with embarrassment.

Ren shifted, craning his neck down so that the black mask was within a hair’s breadth of Hux’s ear, and whispered.

“I know your secret.”

Hux could hear the smug bastard smiling, and he opened his mouth to curse him and order him off his bridge, but then Ren’s voice echoed in his mind.

_I’m glad you missed me._

_This has nothing to do with you,_ Hux thought back with venom, and spun on his heel to leave, until he remembered that this was _his_ ship.

_It could have quite a lot to do with me, if you wanted._

“What?” Hux snapped, aloud, and grimaced as a comms operator glanced in their direction and squinted at them. Hux gave the man a pointed look and the officer abruptly found something interesting at his station other than the general and Lord Ren.

“Walk with me,” Ren replied, and Hux found himself doing so like a marionette, briefly wondering if that had been a suggestion he’d been amenable to or not. Tucking his data pad beneath his arm, he decided he’d just needed to escape that bridge.

Ren was silent as they passed into the corridor beyond.

“What are you doing back at this date,” Hux asked irritably, just for something to say.

Without warning, Hux found his back against the wall, Ren’s hands completely encircling Hux’s biceps, bruisingly hard. That mask was inches from his face, and Hux had no trouble imagining Ren’s lips, or his eyes, or the way his hair would feel if Hux could tear at it with his hands. His heart thudded with outrage and infatuation, but he didn’t struggle. It was undignified, and it wouldn’t have mattered. Ren would only let him go if the knight knew Hux truly wanted it, and that occasion had yet to occur.

Air escaped the ventilation fissures of the knight’s mask as he fully closed the space between them, tipping his head to the side, almost like he was an animal inhaling the general’s scent.

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux hissed.

 _To touch you_.

“You _are_ touching me, you fool.”

_You know what I mean. To make you ache. Until you can’t take it anymore._

Hux swallowed, hearing the words in his mind with the barest lilt of a question. He stared back, not saying no, because he was curious, and so aroused he was almost fully hard against Ren’s thigh. Anyone could walk by, at any moment. _Damned if that didn’t turn him on more._

Hux grunted, wordless consent more apparent from his thoughts than his tone.

The sensation that hit him then, the way Ren actually reached out with his mind and shifted the plug inside him so it struck those nerves, traveled like a thousand volts of electricity straight to his pulsing cock. The insides of his thighs burned, his spine tingled, and his head slammed back with a gasp of air against the corridor wall.

Hux expected more, because that was how Ren behaved: all or nothing. He remained pressed against the solid metal, eyes squeezed shut, waiting, but that glorious feeling did not flood his veins again. He looked at Ren then, and the knight was regarding him impassively, shrouded, and only then did Hux realize that beneath the sound of blood rushing in his ears, was that same, nagging buzzing.

Ren released him, and again, Hux could _feel_ him smirking.

“You will learn something deeper about control today, General,” the knight said. “I promise.”

With that, Ren turned, swept away down the corridor with his cloak flaring behind him like some ridiculous bat, leaving Hux panting and aroused and hard as fuck.

 _“You will learn something deeper about control today, General?”_ Hux spat the words irritably to Ren’s retreating back. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

He straightened his uniform as Ren rounded a corner, too far away to hear Hux’s question. Hux got his breathing under control, picked up the data pad he had unknowingly dropped on the floor, and took a step back toward the bridge.

That is when it happened again. The plug moved, of its own accord, the accuracy of the tilt so perfect and his need so great that the general was reduced to putting his hand out to catch himself against the wall, doubled over, panting.

“Fffuck,” he uttered under his breath. _So that is what he meant._

 _That bastard,_ Hux thought after the waves of pleasure had rippled to stillness. _Just like that, Ren had stolen another secret._

  
The general righted himself once more, cleared his throat, and took a tentative step forward. Then another. Only when he pressed the button to open the door to the bridge did he make an attempt to wipe the feline smirk from his lips.

 

* * *

 

-To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Come join me on Tumblr (same name)!


End file.
